shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mokei Mokei no Mi
The Mokei Mokei no Mi (Dummy Dummy Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which PERMANENTLY transforms its consumer into an autonomously locomotive dummy version of his- or herself. In layman's terms, the consumer shifts from being a living being to being a non-living thing. Thus effectively turning him or her into a Mokei Ningen (Dummy Human). It was eaten by Power House CDXI. ''Advantages Because the consumer of the '''Mokei Mokei no Mi' is a non-living thing rather than a living being, he or she can not die in the literal sense. Even if the consumer is subjected to a lethal dose of aging, contusions, diseases, exertion, intoxication, irradiation, lacerations, mutilations, poisons, punctures, starvation, suffocation, and et cetera; he or she will be perfectly fine in terms of his or her ability to perform. Essentially, the consumer is utterly devoid of the mortality that is possessed by most fleshlings. The aforementioned advantage grants the consumer a form of insurance against Busoshoku Haki. During the moments where he or she is in contact with Busoshoku Haki, the consumer's afflictions will be as serious as they would be if the consumer were still a living being. But the moment he or she isn't in contact with Busoshoku Haki, the consumer's afflictions will be rendered a non-factor once again. Because of the permanence bestowed onto the consumer by the Mokei Mokei no Mi, the consumer is capable of undergoing extensive surgery without even the very possibility of a hitch. This will allow the consumer to have his or her appearance changed in its entirety as many times as he or she desire. It will also allow the consumer to integrate an innumerable amount of cyberware into his- or herself. Said cyberware will be considered to be constituents of the consumer for the same reason that material which is utilized to repair a dummy is considered to be a constituent of a dummy. As a result, the cyberware will be capable of operating without power for the very same reason that the consumer is capable of operating without food. Last but most definitely not least, the fact that the consumer is autonomously locomotive means that the consumer maneuvers his or her body through sheer force of will alone. A good way to think of it is to consider the consumer to be a puppeteer, his or her will to be strings, and his or her body to be a marionette. This method of locomotion allows the consumer to move at patently absurd velocities regardless of how much he or she weighs. ''Disadvantages While the consumer of the '''Mokei Mokei no Mi' may be incapable of being killed, he or she is NOT incapable of being destroyed. Thus, he or she is susceptible to a figurative death in the form of complete destruction. Though it should be noted that the consumer will remain "alive" so long as so much as a single piece of the consumer i still chemically intact. The consumer is incapable of growth of any kind. This prevents the consumer from naturally recovering from any damage that has been inflicted upon him or her, naturally strengthening his- or herself, and or et cetera. The consumer is also vulnerable to manipulations such as hypnosis or being controlled through the use of strings. Other than that, the consumer suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Powerhouse411